


Disciple in Devilry

by Bofur1



Series: Child's Play [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, XD, one that Oin must inspect, there's a creature in the nursery!, turns out its his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Óin discovers a cohort in mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciple in Devilry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in_a_blog_in_the_ground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/gifts).



> To you, my new cyber friend! :) Not sure if you like fluff or not, but here it is.

The nursery room was very quiet, Óin thought to himself. He was rather surprised by this; the little squirmy thing Ama had shown him a few days before screamed so loudly in the night.

But Ama had done something to the creature, thrown a blanket over it and held it and rocked it. Finally, helped along by the cozy warmth of the afternoon, the thing had settled down and gone to sleep.

Now was the time to get a really close look.

Óin crept toward the cradle where the creature was sure to be napping. The edge was almost at eye-height with him, and it was rather difficult to see inside. Standing on his tiptoes and gripping the side of the crib for balance, Óin’s curious eyes peeked over the edge.

The little thing was curled up beneath a blanket, and Óin decided that it wasn’t nearly as red-faced and loud and furious as usual. He was rather intrigued by the sight of this creature being so peaceful.

Óin’s hold on the edge of the cradle caused it to shake a bit, and the thing lurched awake, opening its eyes. Óin gulped nervously, afraid that the creature would scream at him. However, it just made a small sound and yawned widely.

“H-Hello,” Óin whispered hesitantly. The creature blinked sleepily at him, and Óin felt rather flustered. He didn’t know what else to say; how was the thing to answer him?

What had Ama called it before? Óin remembered being a little miffed that Ama and Adad had given the thing a name that was so close to his. But what had Ama called it?

“Glóin. That was it, wasn’t it?” Óin mused. The creature seemed to respond to the name, shifting onto its back and opening its tightly-clenched fists a bit. “Yes, that’s it,” Óin agreed with himself. “You’re Glóin. And I’m Óin.”

Glóin cooed softly, and Óin thought it sounded somewhat like a dove. After a moment, he returned the sound, and flushed. He wasn’t exactly good at emulating birds; throwing stones and bellowing at them was more his forte. Glóin didn’t seem to mind though. He gave Óin a toothless smile, and Óin thought he saw a spark of mischief in those large eyes.

After some time of making strange sounds and letting Glóin try to imitate them, Óin decided maybe the creature wasn’t so bad after all. In fact, he was beginning to think of him as a partner of sorts. Óin began to think of all the things they could do when Glóin got older, and he chuckled.

“I think we’ll have fun together, Glóin,” Óin told the grinning baby. “I’ll teach you all you need to know...”


End file.
